Cenizas
by Drewyd
Summary: Bran siente una lágrima derramársele en la mejilla al oír dichas palabras, y será la última que brote en mucho tiempo. Ya no era el chiquillo Bran, sino Lord Brandon, y debía cumplir su deber aunque lo matase por dentro. El invierno era cruel y feroz, pero los Stark los soportarían. Siempre lo habían hecho. (Older!Starks)


**Disclaimer:** Una Canción de Fuego y Hielo no me pertenece. Todos los derechos (y muertes) reservados a George R. R. Martin.

* * *

 _Cenizas_

El olor a destrucción y muerte es lo que lo hace vomitar en un principio. Luego fueron los cadáveres que colgaban en la entrada principal, completamente descompuestos y pestilentes.

Rickon le sostuvo el cabello para que no se le ensuciase, y cuando terminó lo agarró por los hombros y lo cargó en su espalda. A pesar de tener sólo catorce años de vida, Rickon era el más fuerte de todos los hermanos Stark, y podía soportar a Bran sin problemas.

Invernalia los recibió con silencio y paz, que nada tenía que ver con la ruina que la asolaba. Bran sintió un nudo en el estómago al pasar por la verja, y tuvo que contener las lágrimas al recordar viejos tiempos, mucho antes de que el infierno se desatase. El verano ya era avanzado, por lo que cálidas corrientes le revuelven el cabello, y el sol impacta en su nuca. Arya lideraba la marcha con _Sangrienta_ en mano, siempre alerta. Había argumentado el no saber qué clase de personas (o criaturas) le esperaban en el castillo, y cualquier cosa que se moviese o hiciese ruido era analizado por ella. Rickon perdía la paciencia.

—Si sigues observando cada hoja que se mueve vamos a estar aquí toda la maldita tarde, por un cuerno —le gritó Rickon a Arya. Ella le hizo un signo obsceno y entró al castillo. Rickon ingresó tras ella unos segundos después, y una oleada de polvo los hizo estornudar.

—Parece estar desierto… —comenta Arya, observando el Hall con una emoción extraña.

—¿Por qué será? — replica Rickon sarcásticamente, y Bran le palmea unas veces su hombro.

—Venga, dejen de pelear. ¿Podrías llevarme a las habitaciones principales, por favor? —solicita Bran, aunque sabe que Rickon lo hubiese llevado allí sin rogar. Su hermano menor entonces sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que anteriormente perteneció a Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn Stark. Los Bolton o Theon Greyjoy no tenían ningún derecho a estar allí.

Este último pensamiento lo llena de rabia y tiene que enterrar su rostro entre los rizos rojizos y malolientes de Rickon para no gritar. El pasillo estaba desierto, aunque varios pájaros ululan en el patio principal, y cuando abren la puerta algunas alimañas corren a su escondite.

—Bueno, quitando el hecho que hay algunas ratas y arañas, me parece que está bien conservada — indicó Rickon mientras dejaba a Bran en la cama. Una ola de polvo se levantó cuando cayó en las sábanas mientras Rickon se ocupa de estirarse un tanto y abrir las cortinas. Al tocarlas se deshicieron, y pronto el cuarto se alumbró por el sol de mediodía. Varias arañas cuelgan del techo y había un desesperante olor a cerrado allí, pero era el cuarto de sus padres, bastante similar a como lo recordaba Bran.

«Mi habitación» se recuerda Bran a sí mismo, y utiliza sus brazos para acomodarse mejor en la cama y no caerse. Rickon bufa.

—Ops. Hay un cadáver aquí —señaló, y agarró el cuerpo por debajo de los hombros —. Ya me deshago yo de él.

¿La forma clásica de deshacerse de los cadáveres de Rickon? Tirándolos por la ventana. Ésta no fue una excepción, y Arya apareció unos segundos más tarde en la puerta, con los brazos llenos de planos y papeles.

—¿Pero qué narices te pasa, Rickon? —le espetó ella, y dejó los pliegos en la cama.

—De todas formas ya está muerto, hermana —Rickon le quita importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano, y comenzó a indagar en los cajones con avidez. Arya, sin embargo, se sienta al lado de Bran y lo mira con una gentileza que no había tocado sus ojos en años.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bran? — le preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos grises fríos lo observan con cuidado, como si temiese que él se fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Bran la odia solo por esos segundos, en los que el apodo Bran el Roto le quedaba muy bien.

—Es la primera vez que vuelvo en casi diez años. Me siento… extraño —Bran en realidad no tenía previsto retornar a Invernalia. Es más, no tenía previsto siquiera sobrevivir, pero allí está y tiene que sacar lo mejor de la situación.

—Es entendible — Arya nunca ha sido buena en momentos demasiado sentimentales, por lo que rápidamente cambia de tema —. Aquí están todos los planos del castillo que trajimos. Mañana mismo podemos comenzar a hacer las restauraciones.

Bran asintió y agarró uno. El papel es endeble y antiguo, por lo que Bran tuvo que ser extremadamente cuidadoso al desdoblarlo. Los planos de la tercera planta se encuentran allí, y aunque para cualquier otra persona resultarían ilegibles, para Bran son comprendibles. Tal vez era hora de cambiar el nombre de Bran el Roto por Bran el Reconstructor.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —interrumpió Rickon con su típica y bulliciosa voz, pero no hay nada de alegría en su mirada. Sólo duda y abatimiento.

—¡Por supuesto! — Bran no puede concebir el por qué Rickon no quisiese volver a vivir en Invernalia —. Éste es nuestro hogar, Rickon; Invernalia es la ciudad de los Stark, y no podemos desistir por algunas dificultades. No será fácil, eso lo admito, pero valdrá la pena. Nuestro señor padre y nuestra señora padre lo querrían así.

—Pero… —Rickon vuelve a protestar, y Bran descubre una nueva emoción en sus ojos: el miedo. Rickon está aterrado de los recuerdos que puedan volver a resurgir, recuerdos tan dolorosos que solo deben estar bajo llave en el fondo de su corazón. Aun así, no hay otro lugar para un Stark.

—Nada de peros, Rickon — le corta Arya, y se bajó de la cama para arrodillarse al lado de Bran —. Lord Brandon Stark, Jefe de la casa Stark y Guardián del Norte requiere de nuestra ayuda.

Bran siente una lágrima derramársele en la mejilla al oír dichas palabras, y será la última que brote en mucho tiempo. Ya no era el chiquillo Bran, sino Lord Brandon, y debía cumplir su deber aunque lo matase por dentro.

—¿Rickon? —inquiere Bran… Brandon, observando a su hermano menor, que hace diez años lo único que hacía era corretear en su patio con _Peludo_. Ahora tenía una perilla rojiza en la barbilla y unos ojos cenagosos llenos de historia. Brandon está muy orgulloso del que ahora sería llamado Heredero de Invernalia, no había persona mejor para sucederlo.

—Yo… Por supuesto, Lord Brandon. Tienes mi total apoyo —la duda no ha desaparecido de los ojos de Rickon, y Brandon no esperaba que lo hiciese. Nada de esto iba a resultar sencillo, o hasta efectivo, pero que los dioses los maldijesen si dijeran que no lo intentaron.

Esa noche Brandon durmió en la cama de sus padres, solo y con el corazón en la garganta. Varias sombras cruzaron por la habitación, asustándole y haciéndolo temblar, pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Durmió lleno de pesadillas, caídas y niños llorosos, pero nadie escuchó sus gritos esa noche, y cuando Rickon lo fue a despertar en la mañana, Brandon ya estaba revisando varios planos.

El ser tullido no era de mucha ayuda a la hora de construir y obrar, pero podía hacer cosas sencillas y, sobre todo, guiar a los pocos hombres y mujeres que los siguieron hasta allá para reconstruir su hogar. Brandon también tenía la idea de pedirle a Tyrion que le construyese una silla especial para él, con ruedas, y así no tendría que andar en los hombros de su pobre hermano todo el día. La sopa que preparaba la nueva cocinera, Gertra, sabía a rayos, pero nadie se quejaba y Brandon se aseguraba de que _Verano_ recibiese su buena porción de carne al día. Poco a poco el castillo tomaba forma, renaciendo de sus cenizas, aunque nunca siendo lo que alguna vez fue. El invierno era cruel y feroz, pero los Stark los soportarían.

Siempre lo habían hecho.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Diablos, aquí sí que me he tomado muchas libertades. Con el gusto que tiene G.R.R.M por matar a los Stark, no me sorprendería que sólo uno llegase a la adultez (Sansa, ejem, quien no ha aparecido aquí por cuestiones). Me ha sido difícil hablar del futuro de Bran, Arya y Rickon sin hacer _spoiler_ o intentar predecir lo que sucederá (lo cual en esta saga es casi imposible), así que me he delimitado a señalar al nuevo Lord de Invernalia y comentar un poco sobre los sentimientos de cada uno. En fin, creo que hice lo que pude y que los dioses me agarren confesada.

Los review son Vientos de Invierno saliendo mañana :)


End file.
